Manipulating the Future for Fun
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: Everyone was stunned when they discovered that they had all been pawns to the scheming and planning of an ancient being, who had been controlling events and changing destinies. Wars had started by him, the future was warped by him, even prophecies failed to cut through the mist to see who stood behind the curtain. "It was all for fun!" Dark!Naruto Rinnegan!Naruto immortal!Naruto


**Hello guys and girls.**

**Part of this story was thought up by my great friend Jojo. Thank you so much. The idea is that this will be a one-shot. I chose to release this instead of the next chapter of ****Child of Hate**** because I wanted to increase the number of chapters by at least two more chapters before I continue publishing it. Hence why this is a one-shot.**

**First let me get this out of the way; this story will be swerving away from what happened in canon. I mean…**_**wow**_**…this story will NOT be like canon. So have an open mind. Its starts at the last parts of the war, when the infinite Tsukoyomi was about to be cast…**

**In this story Madara died a few years after his battle with Hashirama and he never really went that far in his plot, but Zetsu capitalized on the abundance of resources available to make the perfect being that would serve as an **_**even better**_** version of Madara (you'll understand when you read). As the name implies, this clone will be the one that was pulling the strings in the background, like Madara (to an extent), but this 'being' is a different puppeteer. Read to find out. A bit more info on this story. It will contain some…questionable themes… I don't want to say too much.**

**Basically someone else took Madara's spot after he died and Madara was never resurrected.**

**Again, read to find out.**

**Next update would be on ****Child of Hate****, so don't worry, but for now allow me to distract you with another story I have concocted (with the help of Jojo).**

**Speech: "Change is the only constant"**

**Thoughts: **_**'Fear is the product of illusions'**_

**Jutsu: **_**"Talk no jutsu!"**_

**Flashbacks: **_**I am your father**_** (all in italics)**

**Warning: there will be ****multiple****, quick flashbacks**

**Enjoy…**

**The Real Puppet Master**

'_Creator said that he made me to do great things.'_

A teenager with blazing white hair and purple rippled eyes that held three tomoe in each ring thought as he hovered over the battle zone, his face set in stone as he watched those that scurried under him, glaring at him with hate and disdain. He admired their stubbornness and the inability to take their fate lying down, but at this point it was getting pitiful.

The sky was on fire.

Even though it was midnight and the pale glowing orb that ruled the night shone down the sky was still a bloody red with black dots peppered in it instead of the twinkling stars. Those were the meteors he had created from his _Planetary Devastation._

The teen didn't look much older than twelve years old but with his godly eyes looking over the world below him and the shadow of death he cast only a few ninjas could look back at him with any real defiance, they saw him for who he truly was; the boys red with black flamed cloak flapped in the wind he created by manipulating gravity in his favour, his white bandaged calves wound down into open toed black sandals and the celestial hooked staff he carried in his left hand slowly pointed down to one of the strong ninjas he had been fighting for the better part of a week on multiple occasions.

The meteors blinking black _just_ within the earth's atmosphere swirled above him and hurtled down to the holder of the Mangekyo sharingan and the sharingan altered rinnegan (Rinne-sharingan). The Uchiha grit his teeth and crossed his arms, his Susanno spiralled out from nothing and covered those around him, protecting them from the brunt of the meteors that slammed into the earth.

The two horns that had sprouted from the forehead of the teen shimmered and he slowly turned his mighty Mangekyo sharingan altered rinnegan, playfully called the Eternal Mangekyo Rinnegan by his creator, to his right hand, where he held the face of his so called creator, a humanoid black entity with a gravelly voice, painfully clawing at his vice grip.

'_A body carved from The god Tree, which was a portion of the Ten Tails empty, hollow body, a pair of eyes gotten from the strongest Uchiha in history, Madara Uchiha, the DNA of history's strongest ninja, Hashirama Senju, teeth pulled out from the mouth of a demon, and blood from the first ever Uzumaki in history, Kuro Uzumaki. I was created to force the world onto its knees.'_ He slowly cocked his head to the side and lifted the plant man closer, the hand gripping Zetsus face made speaking hard. "You tried to kill me…" he hissed in a low voice.

Zetsu tried to stab his arm through his heart from behind when he had finally succeeded in ripping the eight tails from the body of Kirabi.

"…Why…?" he simply asked and the plant man still struggled in the grip on his face.

"_Ngh_-ruto…just…please…calm down…"

"Calm down…?" the white haired teen asked, mildly surprised. "I'm perfectly calm; you should listen to your own advice."

"I…was just…testing…your reflexes…_gack_! Easy! Easy!"

The EMR holder flashed his eyes back to the ground and pointed his staff at Sasuke Uchiha, who was about to shoot an arrow at him, powered with as much chakra as possible, and a colossal sized two headed dog erupted from the ground and disrupted the Uchiha's attention, choosing to use the arrow to kill the dog so it wouldn't harm more of his allies. Instead of dying the dog sprouted another head, one that made it even more vicious and murderous, and lunged at the Uchiha with blood lust in its crimson red eyes.

"That should hold you for a few minutes." He said, ignoring the Kage ninjas that were still alive and gathering to propel themselves into the sky to better fight him; he could see the former holder of the one tails collect chakra from the Godaime Hokage through chakra transfer, mustering what energy he had left to bring sand to him so he could levitate him, his siblings and Tsunade to him. Kakashi Hatake was also busy with the dog, using a silver Susanno that wielded dual tanto to slash at it but only making it grow more heads. He looked back to Zetsu and said. "Why create me…then kill me after I have accomplished everything…for…you…?"

Just when he was about to cast the _Infinite Tsukoyomi _on the world, reflecting his rinnegan eyes on the moon to do so, after killing bee, Zetsu attempted the stunt.

"I created you!" Zetsu roared abruptly, though the teen was not impressed. "I created you to serve me in life and in death, Naruto! You do not question my decisions on how best to use you!"

"Then you made the mistake of creating me." Zetsu praised the eternally twelve year old boy when Naruto had manipulated Obito for so long and so well that the other Uchiha had created the Akatsuki, all with Naruto being the puppet master. Zetsu had praised Naruto when he manipulated Sasuke into killing Danzo and Itachi, acknowledging their threat level to his creator's ultimate plan, and turning Sasuke against Konoha, changing his ambition from becoming the next Hokage to the destroyer of the Hidden Leaf Village. He had praised Naruto, the immortal boy, for changing the course of history by encouraging Obito to set the Kyuubi free and orphan the current holder of the nine tailed fox, Konstantine Uzumaki.

Naruto was the one that had pulled the strings in the background for centuries after Madara had died from a mysterious heart disease. He had caused clan wars, he had manipulated prominent figures of the society in their direction he wanted, he had even been physically present in the Akatsuki as an S rank ninja, partnered by with no one and mainly taking missions in Fire and Earth countries.

Ramen Junkie. That was his name then. Back then he kept his altered rinnegan hidden behind blue eyed contact lenses and wore a blonde wig to hide his sagely white hair. Though this was only before he learnt how to deactivate his rinnegan so his eyes turned from purple with black ripples to normal coal black eyes. The only reason he had been allowed in, despite the silent, elusive air he gave out, was because Obito vouched on his behalf.

Vouch. That word made the rinnegan holder snort; he owned Obito's soul, any act of superiority was baseless but the eternal teen allowed it.

Naruto didn't need to really show up, choosing to use Obito to push forward the agenda of his creator and only prod history every once in a while to make it more exciting.

The Allied Shinobi Forces only realized that Obito was merely a tiny pawn to an even greater being during his final hours after a particularly hellish battle against Konstantine. As his body disintegrated into dust and his eyes died from overuse he was able to reveal bits and pieces of information on who the true puppet master was.

Naruto.

The one that came out of nowhere and tore the ten tails out of the Uchiha's body, before said Uchiha could be fully convinced to turn against him by a particularly passionate speech by the _living_ nine tails jinchuriki.

The white haired boy grinned evilly, exposing his needle-like canines to black Zetsu and bit down on the plant man's neck, visibly draining out his life force into his body and extending the already infinitely long life span the immortal had. Zetsu began shrivelling up, much to the horror of the forces watching and the astonishment of the approaching Kage's.

He stopped just long enough to look at his creator, green blood dropping messily over the pale chin of the demonic vampire child and absolute enjoyment in his eyes. "There is only one reason I went along with your plans. Tapping and touching human lives and events leading up to this very moment…" he leaned down and whispered into the ear hold of the dying plant man. "Because…it was _**fun**_." He brandished his vampire teeth again and gave a mighty suck, even as his teeth were not in the neck of Zetsu anymore, and a green tendril slithered out from the twin holes and into Naruto's mouth, finishing up Zetsu for good.

The boy dropped the stiff, very much dead plant man and abruptly broke the celestial staff of power on his knee into two parts; both parts dispersed into white chakra and entered his chest.

"I never planned to bring back your mistress!" he yelled to the falling body of his creator. "I never planned to alter the timeline to this extent!" he yelled to the ninjas below him, who had just sealed away the then hundred headed dog. He wiped his chin with his the wrist of his black with red flamed cloak and then ripped it off his body, with it also dispersing into white chakra that entered him. This left him in just his black pants, bound at the calves by white bandages, his pale chest bare and sparkling under the light of the moon. "I…I never planned to be created!" he pointed to his two horns, which had sprouted after he was created from the combination of Hashirama and Madara DNA, but were hidden by a powerful sharingan illusion as well as a mask. A wicked grin slowly rose on his face as he closed his tomoe riddled rinnegan eyes and raised his arms in the air in triumph. "I just wanted to have fun!"

"You monster!" Tsunade shouted to him, the wind thrashing against her and making Naruto reopen his eyes to look at her, and the rest that flew to him. "Is _this_ what you call fun? Centuries of mankind's manipulation?! Creation of death and destruction?! Global devastation?!"

Naruto grinned at her, wide enough to have him close his eyes again. "Why, yes. That is exactly what I call fun."

"We will fight you with all we have! We will not stop until you are dead!" Kakashi boomed, his Mangekyo bleeding from overuse but only his Hatake clan white chakra kept it active. His silver Susanno crossed its forearms and four _Kamui shuriken_ popped into its fingers.

Sasuke ground his teeth, still frustrated that he had been unknowingly dancing to the tune of this monster.

He could still remember the conversation he had with Naruto all those years ago when he walked into his sleeping quarters in Sound after a hard day of weight exercises. The vampire had been lying on his bed, reading a mecha manga and whistling a merry tune. The first instinct for the Uchiha was to draw his weapon and charge it with lightning chakra.

"_Who are you?" he asked the boy lying on the bed, wearing a plain white mask and in a black with red flames cloak._

"_Call me RJ, little Sasuke."_

_The then fourteen year old boy narrowed his eyes in barely supressed anger. "Don't call me little."_

"_And yet you choose to remain beside the paedophile, like a power hungry child lost in the dark."_

"_Watch what you say-" the person on his bed didn't even spare him a look._

"_Do you not like hearing the truth? Do you want to constantly hear the lies Orochimaru has been feeding you for years?"_

_This got the boys sword hand to lower a little, but it went back up when he realized it. "Lies? What do you mean?"_

"_He tells you that as long as you stay in his care and learn whatever he gives you, you will be a force to be reckoned with…or am I wrong?" he flicked to another page of the manga. Sasuke remained silent, his hand lowering again but slower. "A flower can only bloom when it is exposed to sunlight. Artificial light like from light bulbs can only sustain if for so long. Be honest with yourself, __**little Sasuke**__, what have you learnt in the two years of being here? How to run faster, how to take a punch, types of poisons?" the masked boy turned his head to the Uchiha at the door and allowed the manga to drop onto his chest, sprawling his arms in the bed. "Chakra control? This now feels a lot like learning from Kakashi, doesn't it?"_

_The Uchiha suddenly found his voice. "Who do you think you are to judge?"_

"_I'm neither judging nor am I a judge. I am only a concerned friend looking out for your well-being."_

_Sasuke jumped over the question of how he was friends with this elusive person, who constantly exuded an air that most definitely didn't match his voice or his stature, like he was in the same room as one that witnessed the birth of the universe. "What do you think I should do?"_

_Naruto was silent, until he said in a low, suggestive voice. "Kill the snake, take his sword and venture out into the world."_

Till this day Sasuke still regretted how easily he was led astray, and no matter how much he wanted to blame the tragic occurrences of his life on the seemingly unbeatable being that was called Naruto he could only blame himself for allowing the tide to sweep his opinion towards the darkness. The wings of his Susanno flapped once and he zoomed into the air, hoping his friend, the holder of the nine tailed fox, could make an appearance soon.

As Naruto engaged the Kage's in a fight, many yards below them in a makeshift medical area (not tent) Konstantine Uzumaki shakily tried to get back to her feet from the ground but was gently pushed back down by her pink haired teammate, who looked at her with a mix of worry and frustration.

"You need to allow your regeneration to kick in, Kon." Sakura chided lightly.

Konstantine huffed and tried pushing herself back up, this time into a sitting position. "I need to get back out there…I need to kill that old geezer…"

"You can't do it with a hole in your stomach." True to what the medic had said there was a gaping hole in the red haired girls stomach where Obito had punched a hole clean through. All they could do at such short notice was staunch the bleeding and wrap it in bandages, to allow the Kyuubi holders unparalleled healing to kick in.

Kyuubi growled from inside her and hastily churned his chakra, mostly around the wound so that it would heal. The girl sighed and mentally thanked her friend, who simply muttered for her to get her ass back up and kill the rinnegan brat. She allowed herself to lie back down with her eyes clenched shut, her face twisted in pain and betrayal as she said. "I know that guy."

"Who? Naruto?"

"When we met he called himself…R…J…"

Konstantine had first encountered Naruto when she was eight, after a bad day at the academy. The masked teen had appeared out of nowhere from behind her and sat down on the swing to her side. The wide eyed girl looked at his small display with nothing less than adoration.

_Naruto looked to the girl with a bright smile under his plain white mask. "Hello."_

_The girl puffed out her red cheeks and forced her eyes down when her traitorous cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. He didn't look that tall but from his mask to his black with red flames cloak down to his bandaged calves and black sandals, he was what her childish mind epitomized coolness. If she could only get of the colour of his hair, which was hidden by his full head mask, then her dreams would come true. "H-hey…"_

"_Why are you sad, child?"_

_Kon hesitantly looked up at him through her then shaggy blonde hair, afraid of what he would think of her but the welcoming aura around her and the general feeling of being at ease allowed her words to come out. "They keep calling me a freak?"_

"_Who calls you freak?"_

_She began swinging her legs timidly. "Everyone. The other kids, the adults…everyone."_

"_Why?" he asked and she silently shrugged. "Do __you__ think you're a freak?"_

"_I don't think so…"_

"_Then you're not a freak." He said and stood up. Her bright blue eyes followed the eternal teen as he rose and they sparkled when Naruto seemed to smile at her from under his mask. "Keep your chin up, kid, and don't let anyone walk all over you." He patted her head and was about to walk behind her, where she suspected he would disappear as easily as he had appeared._

_She hopped down and said in a small voice. "Hey mister…?"_

_He looked at her and hummed as he was about to pass a tree, making her aware of the coal black eyes in his sockets. "Yes?"_

"_My name is Konstantine Uzumaki. What's yours?"_

_The masked enigma looked up when he sensed the Hokage approaching. "You can call me RJ." And he waltzed past a tree and vanished into thin air in a barely felt kamui._

Sakura tried not to gasp at the story the Kyuubi holder told. Konstantine kept her eyes shut as her body healed and continued.

"He never once hurt me. Matter of fact he was always there when I was about to do something stupid with my life." When she was about to kill herself from grief.

"Why…" Sakura whispered, looking at the other ninjas that surrounded the Toad sage and perfect Kyuubi jinchuriki, now holder to the light half of the sage of six paths chakra. Ino, Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ami, Yugao and a reincarnated Minato and Kushina. "Why didn't you ever tell us? We're your friends?"

"Because I wanted the first ever person who saw me for me to be safe. I didn't want people hounding for his life like they did to me." Kon replied gloomily, her hand twitched when she felt her dead mother hold it gently. Kon had been protecting RJ-or Naruto-for the better part of her life.

She then told them of the last time she saw the elusive masked man before he seemingly faded out of existence.

_She could feel a cold hand lift her out of the water before she could drown and when she opened her eyes she found warm black pools staring back at her from behind a white mask._

"_R…J…" she whispered weakly, trying to lift her right hand to caress his cheek, though it was covered by his mask. "You came…to save…me…"_

_He shushed her before he dropped her on soft green grass. "I can't let you die here, child."_

_She painfully smiled up at him. "Then where __can__ I die?"_

"_It's not a question of __where__, little girl, but a question of __when__."_

"_You're joking…right? Please…tell me you're joking."_

_She weakly pleaded but he only answered her with a blurry. "Get stronger, little girl." Before she passed out from exhaustion and blood loss from the two holes in her chest where Sasuke had punched two chidori. Her teacher, Kakashi, arrived seconds later and hefted her back to Konoha._

_She never heard from or of him again, until the dreaded day that Obito had declared war against the elemental nations. Naruto had been standing behind his puppet, silent as a mouse._

The group were taken aback by how deeply entrenched the ancient figure was; he could quite possible be the one that had convinced Kiri ninjas to seal the three tails in Rin and egged Obito to go and see the chaos for himself.

Above them Naruto clapped his hands, the sound echoing loudly over the catastrophe happening around him. The ground far below him broke apart before it exploded upwards; a wooden statue with a hundred wooden arms rose up. It looked to have three faces, all of which had their eyes closed, and was in a sitting position on the ground behind Naruto. The hundred arms were formerly bent to meet at the middle of its chest before Naruto spread out his arms and the statue followed suit.

"_Wood release: Hundred Armed Statue Attack."_

Multiple arms rocketed to Gaara and those with him, punching them out of the sky after a long drawn out chase, and more than a few went after Sasuke, who defended them with his sword, slicing off the limbs with each strike but these limbs grew back. Kakashi jumped in by throwing his kamui shuriken. About sixty of the arms were sucked into the kamui dimension until Naruto flashed through three hand seals; the eyes of statue of all three faces snapped open, revealing their own purple rinnegan, and the effects of the kamui shuriken blinked off, though not before leaving it lopsided from the loss of its arms.

Naruto spared eight arms from the disproportionate wooden statue to fend off both sharingan users, until he grit his teeth powerfully at how persistent their attacks becoming every minute.

"Enough!" he bellowed and mighty repulsive forces moved out of his body in deadly waves, slightly disrupting and throwing both Susanno constructs away. Naruto pointed his left palm at the airborne body of Kakashi and violently yanked him closer. The Hatake's eyes widened when the tomoe rinnegan holder suddenly had him by his flak jacket.

"Shit-"

Naruto grinned wolfishly and bit into his neck.

"Sensei!" Sasuke roared and forced his Susanno back around him. Naruto removed his pale lips from the neck of the Hatake and took in a great gulp, drawing out the life essence of Kakashi as he did so with Zetsu but the Hatake's was in a smooth white chakra, flowing directly from the two holes in his neck. The masked man's skin became pallid as more and more chakra left his body, his body became thinner until Naruto abruptly stopped and released hold of the weakened man so that Sasuke could deftly catch him in his Susanno's palm, guiding his teacher's unconscious body to the ground.

"Anyone else?" he said, his multiple tomoe rinnegan roved around.

That was when Konstantine's eyes flickered open, the group of friends and family around her took a step away when they saw her pupils now a deep red and vulpine. Golden orange fire slowly began licking against her clothes, a black with red sage cloak, until her body lit up in deep orange fire. She rose onto her feet steadily as her six paths sage mode set in place; thick black lines ran over the edges of her clothes and drew intricate symbols over her body. As her whiskers thickened she could feel the gathered six paths chakra mix with sage chakra, rejuvenating her mind and body, making her feel like she had a whirlwind of fire and energy in her body.

The lithe and sleek physique she had given herself from years and years of constant training and encouragement from the one person she ever had a crush on tensed.

She looked at her flaming hands as a thick toad pupil slash over her fox pupil, creating a plus sign.

Power resonated off her very being but she kept her hand on her hands, before she clenched them and looked up at Naruto, who was looking back at her, a small intrigued smirk on his face.

"Oh…" he said under his breathe, watching as the girl pulled out two tri-pronged kunai from the pound on her sides. Placed one between her teeth and twirled on in the palm of her left hand. "Now _you_ want to fight me…little girl…"

Her eyes narrowed when her fox hearing caught his muttered words, pushing down the heavy thump of familiarity her heart gave at the affectionate name RJ called her. Those around her shuffled away as he chakra flared more violently but inside her she had never felt so much peace in her entire life; the tailed beast in her crouched on his haunches and observed through the girls senses. Kurama just hoped that the girl was able to kill her idol.

Suddenly the ground beneath her cracked and she bent her right knee in a ready stance before her whole body fazed out of existence. Naruto's rinnegan eyes widened, impressed at her speed, and he lifted his right shin to block a particularly savage kick from the girl. The tri-pronged kunai in her hand shot forward to his right eye and he slapped her wrist upwards, forcing her to release it and fling it up into the air. Her right hand, now free from the kunai, surged forward and he attempted to slap it aside again but she wound her arm around his, her left hand pushed forward with a _Rasengan_ as black as the night and as big as a soccer ball spinning dangerously in it.

"_Six paths sage mode Rasengan!"_

She dragged him closer and shoved the Rasengan deep into his diaphragm.

"_Gaack_!" the vampire choked as the shredding ball of death drilled into his stomach, vomiting out a small burst of blood and chakra from his mouth as this happened.

The shinobi on the ground hooted at her accomplishment; one of the few people that were able to tag him. The first being Might Gai, who was still a living vegetable after opening all eight gates, then there was Minato Namikaze in his perfect Kyuubi cloak form but that had ended with the Yondaime having his beast yanked out of his body with only the fact that he was an undead keeping him partly alive, then there was Kushina Uzumaki, who had unleashed the full brunt of a technique she had called _A Thousand Sword Dance of the Blood Moon_, which had literally ripped the vampire into many pieces. It was after this technique that the ninjas found out that Naruto's status as the ten tails jinchuriki, holder of the rinnegan and sage of six paths made Naruto impervious to any conventional attack. The vampire ripped out the Uzumaki woman's arms, shoved his feet deep into her stomach, tearing open a hole all the way through, and used a fire jutsu to send her into a mountain.

Konstantine pushed her Rasengan holding arm straight through the stunned immortal and the ball of death dispersed after it broke out.

Now they were close, their mouths close to each other's ears and Naruto's right hand, the one she wasn't holding with her own right hand, tightly gripping her upper forearm.

The eternal teen coughed and he shakily smiled. "Damn…you _have_ grown…"

"I don't want to do anymore, RJ, but if it's to protect my precious people…" she whispered slowly back, her lips steadily going down into a small frown. "I would do anything for them." she tried to make those words her truth but she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

The vampire bent his head so that his cool lips kissed her neck, making her shiver and her skin heat up. "Am I not one of your precious people…?"

"Yes." She replied. "Please don't make me kill you."

He hummed against her neck before he grinned. "If you won't then I will." He opened his jaws widely and snapped them closed on her porcelain skin, but the Uzumaki disappeared in a flash of orange, reappearing above him with a Rasengan as large as two toad summons in her right hand and the Hirashin kunai that had formerly been slapped upwards in her left hand.

"_Giant Six Paths Sage Mode Rasengan!"_

Naruto lifted his left hand up, palm open, sucking in the chakra and hastily dispersing the foreign nature chakra out of his body before it could adversely affect him. When the ball of chakra got smaller he flew aside and viciously tugged Kon to him, as she arrived he had a punch ready for her. The blow slammed into her face with enough strength to shake her to the core, and to make it even more painful the rinnegan holder tuned the blow with an _Almighty Push_.

She was barely able to gather her wits before she stabilized herself in the air, rocketing straight back to her crush in a burst of tainted Kyuubi chakra.

On the ground the last living Uchiha watched, scratching his reserves for even a drop of chakra to summon a Susanno to assist his friend, but not finding anything; he had used the last bits of his chakra to save his teacher from dying from chakra deficiency. Sakura had not been able to arrive on time and Sasuke had no other option than do it himself.

The silver haired jounin was lying down in a tent with a few other injured shinobi, among them was the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, and the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara. The blow from the multiple armed wooden statue was too strong to easily shake off. The sand using Kazekage's wounds were worse because he had expended the last of his own reserves to make sure that the brunt of the blow hit him rather than his siblings and Tsunade; he was currently in a medical induced coma with Kankuro and Temari kneeling beside his still body.

An armless Kushina knelt down beside Kakashi and said. "You did the right thing saving Kakashi, Sasuke, don't beat yourself up over it." she looked down at the silver haired man's unconscious form with sad eyes. "How could it all turn out like this? How could the whole world walk along the path one person set for it without even knowing it?"

No one was able to give her an answer.

There was a mighty thud that resonated through the air and everyone looked up as both fighters continuously clashed fists in a blur of attacks, until Kon added six more Kyuubi arms from her flaming cloak to the fray and Naruto sprouted six more metallic arms from his shoulders to equalize it once again.

Then a sharp tail sprouted out of Naruto's tail bone and jammed right through Kon's chest. The girl gasped in shock, blood spattering out of her mouth as she did so. Two of the metallic arms clasped their fingers together above his head and brought it down on her head, two more clasped from underneath and nailed her chin. The rinnegan holder pulled the girl closer quickly and bashed his forehead against her own; this last attack had her six paths sage mode sputter off. He unsheathed the tail from her chest and had is disperse. He grabbed hold of her the neck of her cloak and lift her up, cocking his right fist backwards, on a path to her bleeding and broken face. Her nose was obviously broken; she had two black eyes, fractured cheeks and a mouthful of thin blood that poured sluggishly down her chin.

She looked up at him with one eye open and her breathes coming out in small, tired clouds. Her body limp in his grip and the head butt seeming to drive away her will to live.

Narutos fist hovered in place and he growled loudly, his fist shaking fiercely. The vampire panted with exertion, inhaling and exhaling deeply through his nose, his chest heaved and his lips tightly pursed to contain himself. The girl smiled gently at him and closed her eye.

"Do it. Finish me off."

The immortal gnashed his powerful teeth. "Fight me damn it. Are you just going to give up? Where is your spirit?!" he roared.

Kon sighed heavily, still not intimidated by the flaming fist of death that was facing her face. "I don't know, maybe I can't kill you, no matter how much I want to."

"I'll kill you…" Naruto hissed. "If you don't do something." His hand clenched her cloak tighter and she smiled with a resigned look on her face.

"Go for it."

"Then I'll crush your family, I will torture your friends!"

She was silent for a minute after hearing what he said. She then opened both of her eyes; the blue orbs sparkled like gems, bright with the innocence he often saw when she younger. "So be it."

His fist went down a fraction but he held it back up, the conviction in his evil eyes wavering second by second. He could feel the energy draining from his arm, the one he wanted to use to break off Kon's head. "What…what of your precious people?"

Her right hand sluggishly lifted up and gently cupped his cheek; her small lips curved up in a pained but sincere smile as she watched the burning inferno in the eyes of her crush reduce from the action. "You're my only precious person."

Naruto clamped his eyes shut as a memory shot through his mind.

"_You're my precious person, RJ!" A twelve year old Kon shouted from the top of the Hokage's monument for the whole village to hear. Triumphant that she had graduated from the academy. "You're my only precious person!"_

_The masked immortal chuckled and shook his head. "Keep telling yourself that, kid." and reclined more into his tree branch._

The rinnegan holder's fisted arm lowered and he hastily raised it, but it went down again, he struggled to raise it but it continued going down. The girls hand caressed his cold cheek. "Do something, Kon…_please_." The vampire said as his eyes trembled, holding back the tears that threatened to glaze over his eyes. "I don't want to kill you."

Konstantine shook the sleep away, feeling that if she had a concussion she had better not sleep. The beast in her remained silent as he watched the two; he knew his jailer couldn't kill her idol, but he didn't know that the heartless beast that was Naruto was also not able to kill the rambunctious girl he frequently supported and cheered up.

Ultimately his hand lowered and his fist unclenched at her reply. "I know. I'm still your little girl."

The vampire frowned deeply and looked down, his shoulders slumped but he never let go of the clothing around her neck. The gentle wind that blew made her cloak flutter and her limp body almost moved with it if not for Naruto mentally ordering the air around them to be still. "Ten centuries."

The immortal then began a steady descent down to the ground, lightly laying the heavily injured girl on the ground and dropping to one knee beside her. He created a bubble of invisible energy that kept the other allies away as he looked into the girls deep blue eyes with his own. He closed his eyes and reopened them, showing her that he had deactivated his rinnegan and reverted them back to his coal black default eye colour.

"I'm pathetic." Naruto said with a small smile to the girl below him. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against her forehead, leaving it there for a few short seconds before he moved back and stood up. "Get stronger, little girl."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He spared her a fleeting smile before he levitated into the air.

He never planned to get this attached to the girl; the main reason he had to constantly sweep into her life was when she either went down the path of darkness or was too overwhelmed by her life and was about to end her life. He wanted to conserve her until the fight he predicted would happen between her and Sasuke. As the years went by it became more and more apparent that she had developed a terrible crush on him, even if she had still yet to see his face, though he was only able to reciprocate by seeing her as his daughter, or at least a distant cousin, taking into consideration his Uzumaki blood. Konstantine became more and more forward with her advances but the vampire could only take so much before he decided to leave after her battle at the valley of end before she did something she would regret. From the shadows he had been convincing the other Akatsuki members to go after her last, with Itachi and Kisame just to intimidate her.

The old vampire didn't know it but he had been pushing as much harm away from his surrogate daughter, always giving the excuse that it was to push forward his creator's agenda, which was secretly his own agenda.

The horns on his head glowed and a small bubble of white chakra escaped from between them and dropped on Konstantine, covering her in healing chakra. He stayed to make sure all of her wounds were healed, smiling again at the sleepy smile she sent him, then he lifted off the ground and into the sky, with the parting words. "Goodbye, Konstantine."

And then the elusive teen created from parts of legendary figures to be the perfect vessel for the ten tails zoomed into the air in a boom of wind and fire.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto's footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as he walked, he stopped before a plain wooden door and he nudged it open with his hand, clicking it shut when he entered.

Inside was a plain room painted with light purple and white, with only two comfortable silk chairs at the centre of the room and a television in front of those chairs. It was on, playing a video tape of a movie he recognized as a Koyuki Kazahana Production, seeing as the producer slash director of the movie liked to star in her movies in some ways; this time she was the love interest of the main character.

He saw white hair slightly peaking up from the chair on the left; the chairs were just low enough for him to see the back of the persons head. Though the armrests were vacant of hands, he guessed it was because the person had them on their lap, very much interested in the movie.

The rinnegan holder also saw small wafts of thin smoke emanating from the persons chair.

"I told you, I don't like you smoking."

The person hummed lightly, now clearly a female, but didn't turn around to look at him. "Did you do it…?" she asked mysteriously.

Naruto walked to the wall on the right and pushed his right palm on it, opening a panel where a wardrobe full of clothes opened, strangely enough it had both male and female clothing in it, mainly because the person he lived with liked sharing everything with him.

He tried not to question it.

He slipped on a plain red shirt to accompany his black pants and sandals, as he said. "I succeeded."

"…But at what cost…?" Naruto paused and looked with empty black eyes at the clothes in the hidden wardrobe. The person, now sounding like a young girl, finished. "So that the world would hate you…?"

"They are united in their hate for me. You know…that was all I wanted; for them to be united. If they are brought together because of how much they want my head then so be it."

He could hear clothes rustling from the chair; soft bare feet padded towards him and stopped only an a few small inches behind him. "Will you be going back to finish the job?" her voice was soft and her small red painted lips smiled softly at the taller boy, even if he was eternally twelve years old.

"No…their hate for me will keep them vigilant and unified." If only for a while, he mentally finished with drooping shoulders; unity couldn't last forever, no matter how much they hated him, but it could last for a while.

He didn't turn to the little girl, a girl that was as pale as him with long white hair that flowed smoothly onto the ground in a white dress with wide sleeves. Her pale eyes softened lovingly at him and the small slit on her forehead tightened, behind which hid her own rinnegan. She placed a small, tender hand on his back and said. "What of the girl?" Kon had grown on Naruto. An unforeseen consequence.

"She is strong, much stronger than I thought. She will be fine." he stayed still, even as the little girl wound her arms around his torso in a tender hug from behind him, pressing her pale cheek to his back and holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. "I'm sorry for killing your servant. Zetsu." Although…he _did_ call Zetsu his creator more out of humour than anything.

"He was just a tool." She whispered easily.

"I'm sorry for taking your ambition away from you…taking back all the chakra to end all shinobi wars."

"…Your goal was more realistic than mine…big brother Naruto."

The immortal vampire smiled wanly and rolled his eyes. "You're _just_ as old as me, Kaguya."

The girl giggled and hugged him a little tighter. "You're the god tree in human form; you were there when the whole universe was being created. Of course you're older than me." No one gave credit to how old Naruto truly was or even how far back he had been moulding the destiny of the world, all with the ultimate aim of it uniting. Because Zetsu had used celestial tools to carve his body out of the god tree did not mean that it ended there; that portion carved out was the focus point he used to become conscious, though he waited for all the other parts to fall into place, like the Shodaime's DNA, Madara's eyes, Uzumaki blood and demon teeth. When the plant mad had eased up on his observation of Naruto the god tree absorbed the rest of his body into his human form.

After he had been carved and given all those powerful tools by the unknowing Zetsu he ventured out on his own for a while to unseal Kaguya for the sole reason that no living being should have to spend more than a millennium sealed away; he could sympathize with that completely. The ancient woman immediately took a liking to the immortal teen and used an ability her godly rinnegan had to wind back her age and freeze it in place; she chose to be ten years old, adopting Naruto as her older brother. The closest to siblings they could ever look was with their white hair, their horns and their moon pale skin. The goddess had not actively taken part in Naruto's devious plan but she had been a constant for the god tree, a place he could come back and recharge his mental batteries.

The god tree had not been a prominent figure for more than a thousand years, choosing to remain sealed away for the time being until the global wars and death became too much for the tree to bear. The blood soaking in the ground, the souls that wandered, lost and void of emotion, and the bloodlines ended touched a small part of the sentient trees heart.

The god tree turned around in her arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head, warming the pale goddess from head to toe.

"Will we be staying her for much long?" Kaguya asked her surrogate older brother, pouting as he plucked her smoking pipe out of one of the hands behind him. She liked smoking but she liked moving about more than that; Naruto had requested she limit her movements to the inside of their hideout, and she obeyed without question because she felt that was what an adoring sister would do for her older brother.

"The Fire country capital sounds like a good place to stay." He said offhandedly.

"Is it because you want to live close to that girl?" she said with fiercely narrowed eyes. "I don't like how much attention you're giving her, big bro; you should be giving me _all_ of your attention." She scowled childishly. If he didn't know any better he would think that the woman was truly just ten years old, instead of more than a thousand.

He patted her head and proceeded to lead them to the chairs before the television. He sat down and she plopped down on the chair beside him. "How does dinner in Spring country sound?"

Kaguya squealed in excitement and happily clasped his left hand with both of hers; looking at him with her wide, pale eyes. The small features of her face, her button nose, her tiny lips, even the rosy redness on her pale cheeks, made her look more innocent in the eyes of the eternal teen. "Then tomorrow can we go on that Hidden Mountain village hike I've always wanted to go on?" he nodded, the red rinnegan on her forehead opened and pulled their chairs closer with gravity manipulation, before it closed up again. "And-and-and can we go spelunking in Demon country?" he nodded again with a bright smile. "Oh-oh and can we go deep sea diving in the great Uzushio sea?" the vampire chuckled and nodded.

The immortal girl chattered away into the ear of the immortal boy, the movie playing on the screen long forgotten.

**Authors note**

**So Naruto's the god tree…that's a new one.**

**I apologize for not updating when I was supposed to; I was dead tired and no matter how much I tried to force my eyes open I couldn't stay up for much longer.**

**That's the end of this story.**

**How did I do with this story? Kindly let me know in the reviews :)**

**Foy.**


End file.
